Apuestas estúpidas
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Escena perdida de Malditas Canciones. Reto San Valentín de EEQCR. Un baile, una apuesta, un picnic, una manta que se cae a trozos, La Casa de los Gritos y fresas por San Valentín. Todo el mundo sabe que las fresas crecen en febrero. Scorse - Gui


**Gui**: Bueno, cumpliendo con otro (asqueroso e imposible) reto de **EEQCR** que se llama San Valentín y que me ha dicho: Scorse, picnic y casa de los Gritos. Arréglatelas. Morid. Digamos que esto es una escena perdida de mi fic "Malditas Canciones". Quiero decir, ocurre con los mismos personajes y lo mencionaré. En el otro fic, digo. Y si no lo habéis leído da igual, os vais a enterar de todas formas. Pero yo os lo recomiendo. Mola.

**Disclaimer**: ¡Como alguien intente decir que esto no es de Rowling, le pego! ¡A Jotaká ni toca'la!

* * *

**Apuestas Estúpidas**  
dentro de Malditas Canciones

Bailaban en su esquinita. Y Scorpius las miraba con mala cara. Era navidad. All I Want for Christmas is You, era lo que gritaban. La Sala Común se había llenado de sus gritos. No podía creer que estuviesen en la misma casa. Y Rose la que más, ¿cómo podía ser parte de ese grupo de adolescentes chillonas? Definitivamente le caía mal...

Se acercó y le agarró del brazo. Le metió en el baile y le hizo girar. Y la música se acabó.

-No es tan horrible-dijo Rose, como para marcar aún más el surrealismo del momento.

Se quedó anonadado. Y ahora estaba otra vez bailando con sus amigas delante de la chimenea. Scorpius había visto a la Dama Gris entrar, mirar de lejos y volver a salir. La pobre quería entrar en un lugar conocido y van y la echan.

-Scorp... ¡Scorp!

-¿Qué leches quieres?

-Te apuesto un picnic a que no bailas conmigo.

Era otra canción. La de "siempre" no era, acababa de terminarse. Era All Star. Se solían apostar picnics a menudo. Había reglas implícitas. Por ejemplo ahora: "bailar con Rose" implicaba bailar toda la canción con entusiasmo y sólo con ella. Pero contrariamente a lo que Rose pensaba, a Scorpius sí le apetecía bailar.

-En la Casa de los Gritos.

-Baila primero.

Y ganó la apuesta. Entonces podía imponer el lugar, la comida y la fecha. La Casa de los Gritos era una idea peregrina. En realidad quería otra cosa.  
Se lo dijo unos días después.

-¿Vamos a la Casa de los Gritos por San Valentín?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... Ese día nos dejan ir a Hogsmeade y es el día de la amistad, ¿no? Podríamos ir. ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, pensaba ir con Dean Gribs.

-¿Pero no ibas detrás de Hugh Jensen?

-Sí pero para San Valentín ya lo habré conseguido y dejado.

-Lo que te gusta es conseguir chicos. En cuanto les gustas te dejan de gustar.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ve conmigo a Hogsmeade por San Valentín.

-Así pensarán que te he embaucado a ti.

-Nadie nos va a ver, vamos a ir a la Casa de los Gritos...

Rose parecía pensárselo. Miró al suelo, a su libro, repasó la Sala Común y paró en la esquina de baile. Empezó a sonreir y miró a Scorpius. La sonrisa se terminó y dijo:

-Venga. ¿Puedo llevar wiskey de fuego? Es divertido emborracharse contigo.

-¿De día? No. Yo impongo la comida. Ya verás.

Así que quedó así. Ninguno de los dos interpretaba del todo bien eso de quedar por San Valentín. Scorpius tenía una clara intención. Rose se hacía preguntas. Por ejemplo, si esto significaba algo, o si quedar Dean Gribs no valía más que quedar con Scorpius, o por qué San Valentín, y por qué en la Casa de los Gritos y por qué Scorp no quería que llevase alcohol...

Entre tanta pregunta, llegó San Valentín sin pensárselo demasiado. Rose babeaba la almohada en un lugar entre sueño y realidad cuando oyó a una de sus amigas decir: "¿Rose? Está sobando". Y Rose solo atinó a pensar "qué fina" antes de que un ente malvado con malvadas intenciones de gente malvada la sacudiese sin demasiado tacto según su percepción de persona dormida.

-Ro... ¡El picnic se enfría!

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Domingo.

-Digo... - le costaba sobremanera y Scorpius se mofaba de ella - Digo el número.

-Es el séptimo día de la semana.

-¡Aah, Scorpius!

-Si ya sabes que es catorce de febrero ¿para qué me lo preguntas?

Rose hizo un ruido raro de dormida y luego volvió a entrar en la inconsciencia. Se despertó sacudida de nuevo en un carruaje delante de las Tres Escobas.

-¿Desde cuando estamos aquí?

-A penas tres segundos, aunque veo que por fin estas despierta. ¿Te has duchado sonámbula en serio? Porque por lo menos en el trayecto lo parecías, con los ojos abiertos y diciendo incoherencias.

-No me asustes. No he hecho eso.

-Vamos.

Y se encaminaron hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Scorpius llevaba la cesta de los picnic en la mano derecha y le daba la izquierda a Rose para que no se tropezase. Pronto llegaron a su destino.

-¿Cómo entramos?

-Por la ventana. Ven, te subo.

Y subieron los dos, y entraron ahí dentro. Rose pisó el suelo y en seguida pegó un salto. Gritó algo así como "esto está hecho un asco" aunque Scorpius entendió más bien "¿Cómo vamos a comer aquí?". Así que lo limpió todo un poco con un golpecillo de varita.

-Eres un ilegal, Scorp.

-Tú si que eres una _ilegala_, Ro.

Y se sentaron sobre el tapetito/mantel/colchavieja especial picnic que tenían desde que Albus se lo regaló a Rose por Navidades en un intento desesperado de que ella le regalase a cambio un cambio de casa. Albus con once años creía que Rose era una Diosa que todo lo puede, como era más mayor... Cuando se dio cuenta de que no, le pidió de vuelta el mantel. Rose se lo enseñó y Albus le dijo "me debes un regalo de Navidad". Estaba tan hecho un asco que no valía la pena pelear por él. Pero Rose y Scorpius lo querían mucho.

-¡A comer!

-Bueno provecho.

-Sí, con tanto polvo... Me siento una termita.

-Las termitas comen madera. Y no te quejes, Ro, o deberás afrontar el castigo.

El castigo por no cumplir lo que tenía la obligación de cumplir por haber perdido la apuesta. Todo tenía su lógica y el castigo era divertido.

-¿Qué es esto? Está rico.

-Les he pedido a los Elfos comida para una cena romántica entre dos amantes de paladar exquisito y no sé si me han entendido. Si no, es que siempre cocinan rico.

-Dos amantes de paladar esquisito... Estás zumbado.

-¿Mmm?-Scorpius con comida en la boca era muy sensual, y muy poco comunicativo.

-Como una regadera, loco del cuchillo, más loco que una cabra... _Crazy, completely crazy._

El chico se rió por fuera con sacudiditas ligeras. Por dentro se le partía el alma (de nuevo, por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de año). Tenía que dejar de una vez eso del enamoramiento. Era de gente cursi. Además, sabía que Rose no creía en eso. Pero no lo podía evitar.

-¿Qué hay de postre?-preguntó de repente. Scorpius miró en la bolsa y sonrió con malicia.

-Te lo diré si me besas.

-No me toques las narices, Scorp, ¿qué hay de postre?

-Fresas. Sólo podrás tomar si me besas.

-¿Por qué quieres que te bese?

-Es para ponerte en un apuro-mintió.

-Scorp, besarte sería demasiado raro. Ya, no me mires así, ya sé que ya lo he hecho antes y no he muerto, te leo el pensamiento, vaca inmunda y no voy a ceder a tu chantaje. Quiero fresas.

-¿Vaca inmunda?-Scorpius se reía entre dientes. Sacó su varita y lanzó un protego. A Rose se le desencajó la mandíbula. Y sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas cuando vio a Scorpius sacar un fresa y tomársela asintiendo y sonriendo, como diciendo: "oye, pues está más rica de lo que pensaba, mira tú por donde, me las voy a comer y tú no."

-De todas formas, con un protego no vas a conseguir que te bese, ladrón de besos.

-No soy ningún ladrón de besos-las voces se oían mal, pero la esencia se captaba.

-¿Ah no? Y entonces, ¿qué eres?

-Un coleccionador de besos, que es distinto.

Quitó el hechizo, cosa que implicaba mucho. Que Rose saltase a por las fresas cual fiera... ¿devorafresas? O que Rose cumpliese su parte del no-trato que Scorpius había decidido montar sólo.

-Eres un asqueroso y no sé por qué me llevo bien contigo. El pobre de Dean Gribs se ha quedado sin mi excelente compañía el día de hoy y puede que no consiga conquistarlo. Espero que cuando mueras, me legues tu colección de besos y que valga una puta fortuna. Y no te comas una fresa más.

Le miró con cara de intento de enfado, le dio un besito minúsculo en los labios y le iba a quitar las fresas cuando se dio cuenta de que Scorpius no la había dejado ir y seguía besándola. Sonrió dentro del beso y le lamió el labio disimuladamente, como quien no quiere la cosa o no se da cuenta. Scorp, como ella había planeado, se quedó de piedra y ella pudo robarle las fresas.

Sabía que Scorpius disfrutaba jugando con eso de los besos pero en cuanto se pasaba a mayores se asustaba. Scorpius, por su parte, sabía algo que Rose la estúpida no sabía, y es que no la besaba para ninguna colección de besos que se había inventado (aunque ahora le tenía cariño) la primera vez que besó a Rose porque le parecía divertido (no porque Rose le gustase. Si lo hacía, aún no lo sabía). No. Era una buena excusa, pero lo de la lengua era trampa. Le había dejado ahí paralizado, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes y la cara roja. No por vergüenza, como pensaba ella (es decir, sí por vergüenza) sino porque no le puedes hacer eso a alguien a quien le gustas.

Y Rose ahí, devorando las fresas toda satisfecha. Y más pedacitos de Scorpius en el suelo, a su ladito. Él los miró apesadumbrado, los recogió y decidió que no había estado mal para una cita de San Valentín.

* * *

Yatá! Homenaje a Hiro Nakamura (que tampoco es mío. Ved Heroes)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
